


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by justanotherpunk



Series: Special Instructions For Delivery [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Fraternity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You LIKE him!" she screeched, and even though she wasn't there, Josh could still see her waving her finger accusingly in his direction. </p><p>"Ash. Please give mom the phone before I start regretting telling you anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Josh Dun has been away at college since August, really, he should know better. He _knows_ he ought to have learned by now. But he hasn't. 

He should have called his mom's cell phone.

"You met someone?" 

"Kind of?" Josh runs his hand through his hair, "I ordered a pizza and he delivered it."

"That's it?"

"Ashley c'mon. I just wanted to talk to mom."

He sighs. This happens every time. 

"Then you should have called her cell phone. Now tell me about this guy you're in love with."

Josh scrunches his nose and wills himself not to blush. "There's not much to tell Ash, he delivered my pizzas, told me I was pretty, and then left."

Ashley hums, it sounds muddled over the phone, and then clucks her tongue. "Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna fuck him?"

"What? No!" Josh sputters, falling back against the bed, "Give mom the phone!"

"Don't play like that Josh, I _know_ what guys like you get up to in college. Especially guys like you in a _frat_." She says and it sounds so matter-of-fact that Josh finds himself nodding along. "So do you like him? Or, I can't believe I'm about to say this, do you like-like him?"

Josh cringes. "Doesn't matter. I don't even know his name."

He hears Ashley gasp and mentally berates himself. He should know better by know. It's like this every damn time.

"You LIKE him!" she screeched, and even though she wasn't there, Josh could still see her waving her finger accusingly in his direction. "You really like him!"

"Ash. Please give mom the phone before I start regretting telling you anything."

"No way! You _like_ him! You wanna date him and hold his hand! Oh my gosh." She sounds far too delighted for Josh's comfort and he has to fight the urge to hide his face in the pillow. "Josh and pizza boy sitting in a tree!"

"Ashley. No. Do not."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Tell mom I love her and I'm sorry but I'm gonna miss thanksgiving."

"First comes loooove."

"Goodbye Ashley."

"Josh wait!" He pauses, finger hovering over the end call button and waits for her to continue. "You're gonna be safe right?"

"What?" What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying," she sighs deeply and Josh can picture her screwing up her face and trying to find the right words. "Just because a dude can't get pregnant, doesn't mean you can skip the condom."

"Oh my god. No. Ashley. No do not give me The Talk."

"Gay sex needs to be safe sex too, little brother."

"I know!" he cries, face deeply flushed. "I'm not a virgin! I'm hanging up!"

"ILOVEYOUDONTFORGETTOCALLMOMBYE!"

Josh tossed his phone away and stared at the ceiling, briefly wondering if he even had condoms in the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Its so super short I know, but I'm drafting and I know there isn't really any room for this scene and dang it I love it so much


End file.
